The Hunt
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: One night, Rory Gilmore gets attacked by a monster and the Winchesters save her, but who can keep a secret from a reporter? Now Rory is on the road, hunting things, saving people and all the while Dean is whispering some rather dirty things in her ear...


"Hunting"

by Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

I don't own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural, but I'd like to. God, the things I wish I could do with Dean Winchester...

This is set after Rory graduates Yale and can be set anytime in the first season of Supernatural, though that might change to be more specific later on in the story.

I may end up tweaking Rory's background, but I'm not yet sure, but trust me you will know I'm doing it when you see it.

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW:

Rory and Logan DID casually date in season five/Yale sophomore year, HOWEVER when Rory came to break things off, Logan DID NOT decide to give commitment a try and so Rory and Logan started over as FRIENDS. Obviously, it was awkward at first, but now they are very close.

THIS MEANS:

Logan DID NOT propose to Rory

Lorelai DOES NOT hate Logan

Chris DOES still get along with Logan, bonded over boarding schools

And the LDB will feature in this story at some point as well as some LDB events

_One night, Rory Gilmore gets attacked by a monster and who is there to save her? None other than the Winchester brothers, but whoever said keeping a secret from a reporter was easy? So now Rory is along for the ride, hunting things and saving people and all the while Dean is whispering some rather dirty things in her ear..._

**Dean Winchester/Rory Gilmore pairing**

Chapter One:

**Music to Listen To As You Read This: "Change Your Mind" by The All American Rejects, "Euphoria" by Collide, "Secret" by Maroon 5**

**Forewarned- this story will probably contain the craziest soundtrack you have ever heard.**

"I can't believe... and there was... and you just... and it... POOF!" Rory stuttered along. Rory could not believe what she just saw. I mean, it wasn't possible, right? There's no way that... can't be... not..., "Oh my God."

"Miss, what you saw here today was not what you think-" Sam Winchester started.

"Monster!" She screamed in his face, "Don't lie! Monster!" She said pointing at the pile of ash that had once been what she had thought was a decent, if not slightly touchy feely, guy.

Dean Winchester chuckled from behind her. Dean hadn't been this entertained since... well, never.

"Dude, little help?" Sam glared above the panicked girl.

"Nah, you're doin' fine, Sammy," Dean snickered as he sat on the hood of his precious Impala. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned back slightly, content in watching the show.

Sam's eyes glared even fiercer before he held onto Rory's upper arms to get her to look at him and focus, "Yes, that was a monster. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?!" She asked, "I just found out monsters are real! Yeah, I'm just dandy!" She snarked.

Dean chuckled.

Rory swiftly turned around at this, "And you, Mr. Chuckles, do not get to laugh at my panicking!"

Dean promptly lost the humor in his face and ignored Sam's 'hah' face. Dean took a second to look at her and started smirking. She was tall at about five foot seven. She had long wavy brown hair and cute side swept bangs. His eyes trailed down to bright, blue eyes and pouty lips that he just wanted to take into his own. She was somewhere between hourglass shaped and pear shaped. She had curves, but not as much as Dean's usual girls. That didn't make her less attractive, though. _Definitely, not less attractive_. Dean's eyes slid to a tiny waist and rounded hips and then to the most amazing pair of legs he had ever seen. As he was looking at her body, he also catalogued what it was that she was wearing. She styled a fancy, silky pink blouse with a stylish, tiny, light brown formal jacket over it that barely reached her ribs. There were dark brown lapels and dark brown ribbons trailing from her three quarter sleeves. She also wore a dark brown pencil skirt with matching pumps. She was a worker, a professional, but of what, Dean wasn't sure. She managed to look professional and fashioned up at the same time. Dean had seen plenty of women out there that worked jobs, but most looked like ugly librarians or something similar. Few could look hot and still not show a hint of indecency, not need to show cleavage or lots of leg. She was definitely not one of Dean's usual types, but that did nothing to stop the instant attraction he had to the beauty.

Sam saw his brother's roving look and rolled his eyes. This girl was obviously out of his brother's league, but Sam couldn't help but notice the spark of true interest Dean had in this girl. Not that Sam could blame him, she certainly was gorgeous and obviously a spit fire if the way she just yelled at the two brothers was any indication. Sam briefly thought about trying for her affections as well, but decided against anything for the time being. After all, the girl had just been through something life altering. There would be time to figure things out later.

"I'm sorry for laughing," Dean apologized, standing up, "Allow me to take you out for a drink to make up for it," Dean smirked, laying on the charm.

"Listen here, buddy. I grew up with people just as attractive and charming as you, so don't think for a second I'll fall for that lame assed attempt to get into my good graces or my pants or whatever else it is you want to get into, got it?" Rory said seriously as she poked his chest for emphasis.

"You think I'm attractive and charming?" Dean grinned in pride.

Rory rolled her eyes and purposefully turned away from the handsome man to face Sam. She finally got a good look at the taller man and had to do a double take, "Woah."

Dean's forehead crinkled and Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean couldn't believe it, no way was this beautiful, smart mouthed girl interested in _Sammy_.

"Sorry," She apologized after a second, "You just look a lot like someone I know," Dean relaxed at this until he heard what she said next, "My ex-boyfriend Dean looked exactly like you, it's uncanny."

"Dean huh?" Sam asked, smiling at the girl while ignoring his brother's scowl.

"Yeah, Dean Forrester, he was-" Rory was interrupted by a scowling Dean.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, vampires, monsters exist and such, so why don't we take you back to our motel and we can explain everything. Follow us in your car."

Sam's head snapped to his brother's in shock, "Everything?" He mouthed. Dean just nodded as he turned his head to watch Rory's ass as she walked to her car.

"Damn," Dean cursed as he shook his head of the vision of her ass and climbed into the car.

"Dude, you need help," Sam grumbled, as he got into the Impala as well.

"Do not even tell me you aren't into that, 'cause I saw you checking her out too," Dean replied as he started the car and began to drive.

"Yeah, but I'm not so perverse as to stare at her ass," Sam argued.

"Hey, that's your loss, dude.'Cause that girl's ass was-"

"Dude!" Sam interrupted.

Dean grinned at having gotten under his brother's skin without trying, "Yeah, yeah. You do know she's mine, right?"

"What? No way," Sam turned to look at his brother.

"House rules, Sammy. I saw her first," Dean replied, looking at his brother's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"What are we? In Junior High? Just because you saw her first does not mean she's yours. She didn't even seem to like you," Sam smirked as his brother lost his smile.

"Yeah, well, she'll come around. And I did see her first, plus, you know, I am the oldest. I got dibs," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the grungy motel they were staying at.

The two of them stood in front of their motel door and waited as Rory pulled up. Dean looked at her car. It was a newer modeled car, one that was fuel efficient and probably quite expensive.

Sam opened their door and let Rory in. She stopped by the doorway as the brothers sat on their respective beds. Dean caught Rory looking around speculatively and, for the first time in a long time, felt the slightest bit of shame at the way he and his brother lived.

Rory said nothing and sat down next to Dean on his bed. Dean smiled as she apparently didn't care that she was in a crap motel.

"Okay, so here goes," Sam started, "Demons, vampires, werewolves. They all exist. And we hunt them..."

"Wow," Rory said a while later as Sam wound up his explanation with Dean adding bits and pieces in every now and again, "That's just... wow. That's..."

"Unbelievable? Yeah, we get that a lot," Sam said as he exchanged looks and smiles with his older brother.

"Okay, so, Sammy, right?" Rory asked.

Sam blinked, "Yeah. It's just Sam, actually, but how'd you know?"

"I heard your brother, I assume he's your brother," She said tilting her head at Dean, "Call you that before," She turned to face the blond, "What's your name?"

"Funnily enough, he's Dean," Sam answered before Dean could. He had seen the smirk on his brother's face and knew he was about to make an inappropriate comment. Probably something like 'My name is whatever you want it to be, sweetheart', which Sam could tell would just anger the dark haired beauty, "And yes, we're brothers, though few people figure that out. They tend to think we're..." Sam quieted as a red stain appeared on his cheeks.

"Antiquers," Dean finished. Sam glared at his older brother.

"Gay?" Rory asked.

Sam nodded before they both looked at her questioningly.

"I can see how they get that. Dean's sort of hovering close to you at all times. Most might see that as protection of a lover, but it seemed more defensive to me. Like how Dean would stand right at your back to protect you at your weakest spot. Seemed sort of like out-of-hand overprotective friend or brother to me. And then I really looked at your physical features and guessed you were related, probably brothers," Rory explained.

"Wow, you put that all together?" Sam asked.

"That's impressive," Dean smiled.

"Thanks," Rory blushed, "I'm a reporter; it's what I do."

"What do we have in common?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as Dean frowned in confusion too.

"It's just, no one's ever said Dean and I look similar. It's always been about our differences, how we don't look alike or act alike and how no one would ever know we're brothers by looking at us."

"I guess it wasn't so much your appearance, so much as how you carried yourselves. I mean, sure, you both have green-ish eyes, but Dean's eyes are more hazel-green and yours are more blue-green. But you both walked into the bar and checked the place out. You both pulled out your chairs and sat down at the same time. And I could tell that you two were communicating with your eyes, you didn't have to say a word," Rory explained, ignoring their impressed looks.

Dean smirked, "Checking us out long?"

Rory's cheeks tinted, "It's my job to notice these things and the two of you were the most complicated subjects at that bar."

"Speaking of, you don't exactly seem like the type to go to bars often, especially when you're wearing that," Dean looked at her outfit pointedly, "So, what were you doing there?"

"I had an interview and just decided to stick around," Rory replied.

"An interview at a bar like that?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

"My article is on alcohol and effects on general America. I really work in New York, I'm just out traveling the country a bit, gathering data on bars, patrons and others."

Dean's brow furrowed as he tried not to look bored while Sam, on the other hand, nodded his head in interest.

"What about you guys? You really travel around? Just hunting the supernatural?" Rory asked, curiosity written all over her face.

Dean chuckled at how cute that looked, but quickly stopped as he processed this. Since when did he find things cute? Especially with women? Dean shook his head, shaking it off as some weird moment caused by too much Oprah. Not that he'd ever admit to watching that.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam replied as he looked at his brother oddly. What was that about, he wondered.

"How do you get money? Do you get paid to hunt?" Rory questioned, noticing the strange look Sam had passed his brother, but deciding to ignore it, deeming it none of her business and probably a family thing.

There was a small uncomfortable moment as Sam shifted and Dean stilled.

"Not... exactly," Sam replied slowly.

"Seeing as how these things don't tend to exist to people, no we don't get paid," Dean answered, before smirking at Sam, leaving it up to him to answer the other part of the question.

Sam glared before clearing his throat and turning back to Rory.

Rory, sensing the awkwardness, hastily retracted the question, "I'm sorry, that's rude of me. Please, you don't have to tell me about your money. I can't believe I asked you that."

Sam sighed, relieved at the loss of burden and Dean just shrugged, not really caring one way or another.

"So, what do we do now?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied, a wrinkle settling in on his forehead in confusion.

"Now that I know about this I can't just go back to being a regular ignorant Jane," Rory explained.

"Whoa, now," Dean stepped in, "Are you asking us to take you with us while we hunt?" Dean was slightly panicked. He wanted to fuck the girl, not take her around the country while hunting. Though, it might be nice… having someone else on the hunt… a woman he might be willing to call his own…

"No, of course I'm not!" Rory replied, but then a thinking look crossed her face, "Am I…?" Rory paused and considered her options in her mind, quickly making a pro/con list as she normally did when it came to big decisions.

Sam thought about it as well. Did he want someone else on the hunt? It might be good, but what would they be doing to this girl? She had a life, one that didn't involve monsters hiding in the corners waiting for a chance to kill you.

"I think I am," Rory finally decided. She had always wanted to write a book and this seemed like a good topic. It would be knowingly truthful and maybe someday someone will be attacked, but will have read it and maybe she will have helped keep someone alive. And she could always freelance as a reporter.

"Rory… think about what you're-" Sam started.

"I have," She said resolutely, "You don't know me, but I rarely make impulsive decisions and trust me, this is not one of them," She stated firmly.

Dean tilted his head and thought about this girl that he just met. She was calm and collected, even after being told the truth about monsters. She was intelligent, beautiful and strong if the firm look she was giving them was any indication. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he could see himself with this girl. Really with her. And maybe it would turn out okay. Maybe it wouldn't end like it did with… Well, that's already been proven because Rory didn't think he was insane and Cassie did.

"Sounds good to me," Dean smirked as he let his obvious eyes rove her body lecherously.

Rory rolled her eyes at the look and turned her head to the side and let out a small smile at Dean's charming grin. Rory looked up and locked eyes with Sam. Her smile faded as she realized Sam had caught her. Rory blushed at the realization that Sam now knew she found Dean's antics more amusing than insulting.

Dean clapped his hands together, oblivious to what just happened, "Okay then. Let's get this party on the road!"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's enthusiasm, but stood up none-the-less. He looked to Rory, "Can we take you to where you're staying?"

"Hm?" Rory asked distractedly, "Oh, no. I have my car."

Dean gave Sam a 'duh' look before standing up as well. "Well, Sam and I pack really quickly. Give us a sec and we can follow you to your room. Then you can pack and figure out what to do."

"What to do? Oh, my job, my family, my car," Rory realized. She couldn't exactly tell them that she was going on a dangerous cross-country trip with two men she just met to help kill monsters.

"It's a lot to give up. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked gently. He had lived the apple pie normal life and it was much easier to get through than hunting. You didn't have to worry about cops, credit card scams, or evil demons out to kill you.

"I said I'm in, so I'm in. Suck it up, dude" She smiled.

Dean laughed. He really liked this chick! Dean bent down to pick up his army duffel from the floor and went to the drawers and began to fill them quickly, rolling up his clothes and stuffing them in. He felt Sam do the same behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept watch over Rory, making sure he would know if she suddenly jetted.

In a matter of minutes both the boys were packed and ready to head out. They got in the Impala and followed Rory to a nearby hotel. They walked up to the third floor and sat on the bed and watched as she packed two suitcases. One to keep and one to send back she said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam asked once she finished.

"I'm gonna have someone pick up my car and my stuff and bring it back home. I'll call my parents later and tell them that I've decided to go cross-country to try and get inspiration for a book I want to write. I'll call my editor and hopefully I can convince him to let me freelance for him," Rory explained.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan" Dean replied.

"Let's go then"


End file.
